Tiencha's Fight
by Xxanimefan24xX
Summary: Tenshinhan and Yamucha are Earth's last hope. Will they be able to defeat the villian who is someone they know? Rated T for content.


**HAAAAAAAAAAI GUYS! I'm back with a new story! This is an old story that i wrote years back. I hope it's okay and up to your expectations!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Yamucha or Tenshinhan. IF I did, Tenshinhan would be mine!**

Yamucha and Tien Shinhan fought their hardest, with everything they had. The two warriors knew that everything they loved was at stake. But they were losing to the fiercest foe yet. This guy was robust. Yamucha felt himself slipping. He glanced over to his best friend, the three eyed Tien Shinhan. At one point these two men where rivals. Wolf against Crane. But now, the Wolf befriended the Crane. An unlikely friendship but these two men managed it.

Tien was also slipping. He strained with each breath to be stronger and stronger. How he and Yamucha got into this mess is uncertain. But Tien was a man full of honor, not to mention he was pig headed. He shouted Tri-Beam over and over. He glimpsed over towards Yamucha. Yamucha was fighting hard. He was out of breath and sweat was pouring down his face. Tien reached out towards Yamucha's mind and realized that Yamucha felt the same about this as he did. That, of course, made Tien work harder. They would get through this. Hopefully…

Goku was off on the sidelines watching the two men fight. He was damaged horribly. The senzu bush dried out; therefore they didn't have any senzu beans. Goku cursed silently under his breath. He hated that he was out on the sidelines. Why did this happen? How did this happen? His chest hurt. He had problems breathing.

"Tien. Yamucha. Beat them…" Goku's final words reached Yamucha and Tien's ears. They lost it. They stopped firing. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Fu…sion…HA!" The Wolf and Crane unionized their voices and movements in sync. The fusion dance was the last bet. If it worked for Goku and Vegeta to fuse into Gogeta and it worked for Goten and Trunks to fuse into Gotenks then it would work for Tien and Yamucha to form Tiencha.

Tiencha had Yamucha's long raven hair but Tien's third eye. He wore Tien's pants but with the armor of the Metamorpians. On the back of the vest was the symbol of dance/happiness which was on Yamucha's desert bandit gi. Tiencha even had Yamucha's facial scars

"Are you ready know?!" Rang Tiencha's combined voice of Tien and Yamucha's. The enemy scoffed and beckoned Tiencha to fight. Tiencha smirked. He cracked his knuckles and his neck. He charged at the tyrant. Fists were flying. Kicks were being sent. Blood was pouring. But Tiencha held on.

Tiencha locked fists with the villain then did a backflip. He was about to do his ultimate attack, the Dodohameha. Yamucha's Kamehameha and Tien's Dodonpa combined. Just like their bodies.

The fusion fired the Dodohameha. Smoke covered the battle ground like a blanket covering a young child. Tiencha was breathing rapidly and heavily. The Dodohameha held a great deal of their power. Tiencha couldn't sense any power so the obviously he won right?

The smoke cleared. The demon was still there, smirking. Tiencha was shocked. They put so much effort into that one blast. If the Dodohameha didn't work would the Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist Attack work?

"So you think that your puny attack would hurt me?!" The villain spoke. He broke into a laughter. A mocking laughter. Tiencha was fuming. It wouldn't hurt to try the melee attack. It has a 50/50 chance of working. Either it fails or succeeds.

"Take this!" Tiencha charged the villain, "Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist Attack!" Tiencha attacked the villain. But every time a punch was thrown or a kick was kicked, it was all dodged. The villain punched Tiencha hard in the face. That punch was enough to separate Yamucha and Tien thus ending the fusion.

Blood was streaming down Tien's face. Yamucha was bleeding terribly out of his chest and arm.

"Wh-why would you do su-such a thing? Wh-what happened to you?" Tien stuttered. It was hard for him to talk. His jaw was broken.

"I was tired of being a good guy. This is so much better." The villain laughed. He took off his mask and turban.

"The Gohan you knew is no more. Evil has consumed me. The Earth is mine!" Gohan walked over towards Tien. He smirked and shot a beam through his chest. Ending his life.

"Go-Gohan…wh-why could you do this to all yo-your friends? Yo-your family? Why would you allow ev-evil into yo-your heart…? Yamucha murmured, his face still implanted into the ground. Blood was turning the dirt around him a crimson color.

"Because. None of you matter to me anymore. If you really did care about me you wouldn't have had me fight all those years ago. You all would've let me grow to be a normal boy. But you all didn't. So therefore you all must suffer for what I suffered. Good-bye Yamucha. Say hello to my dear old "dad" in the afterlife." Gohan said. He laughed one last time and destroyed Yamucha just as he destroyed Tien.

The Z-fighters where no more. The Earth fell under darkness. And Gohan's heart was utter stone.

 **Wow. Just wow. I hope you all like! Please leave a review! No flames or Axl and Axel will kcik your buttocks!**

 **~Raven iiii]; )'**


End file.
